Fireworks
by XXA Mad Tea PartyXX
Summary: He felt these feelings, they can't be explained and the only way to find out was to experiment. When the Hunter is shot into Critical condition he might find his answer easier then first thought Smoker/Hunter
1. Unsettling Feelings

Ahh, The good old zombie love. w

"_Shit!!!!" Louis screamed, aiming and shooting more than a dozen infected. The four survivors surrounded the balcony of the boathouse, aiming to shoot at all the infected that came from the trees. It was always countless amounts, coming in such masses it was amazing to the four they ever survived._

_"Why is it whenever we're about to get rescued this shit happens? God I hate hordes." Francis spat, shoving back a boomer and shooting barley avoiding the bile._

_"Francis is there anything you don't hate?" Zoey commented, her gun connecting with the back of a zombies head. The biker shrugged as he fought off his last zombie._

_"I don't hate alcohol and I don't hate Law and Order." The college student stared, "really?" out of everything in the world those are your choices?" She fought off her last infected, joining the rest of the group at the front, Bill still glued to the Gatling gun._

_"Looks like we're set and ready guys, we're getting out of here!" Louis hollered a smile crossing everyone's face. "That's good cause I was almost out of ammo." Zoey sighed, wiping her brow of sweat. Fighting zombies was more than tiring; for once she would rather be inside studying for her exams. It was their goal to get out of the city, the state, to get out and away from the infection and they were only half way through. It was bad enough all four had no idea where they were and it was worse to know just how far they had to go._

_"So why can't they just take us all out? I mean we're hitching a ride on a boat right? So why not?" Louis sat on the boxes, sliding his leg on top of his other, head resting in his hand. Closing his eyes, he waited for an answer wanting to simply sleep for once. It was a constant battle for sleep and survival, no one getting more than three hours of sleep at one time._

_"Because so much of the city is destroyed that parts of it block the waterway. The best thing we can do is keep going." Bill gave the answer, his own eyes threatening to slip close._

_The peace was quickly broken, a screeching sound ripping through the air. It was strange to see, one single Hunter, the hooded infected crawling more towards the four with each second. All reached for their guns as it pounced, the infected grabbing hold of Louis and taking him down, clawing and biting at him like he was the sole reason for the others suffering. "Get it off! Get it off!" He chanted, arms flailing hopelessly above him. Attempting to push the thing off would result in the loss of arms and reaching for his gun was impossible. Francis aimed and shot, hitting the Hunter and kicking it off, his boot connecting with the Infected's head and sending it flying into nearby bushes. The loud almost dog like cry left its lips as t landed hard on to the ground. Zoey picked up her gun and darted down the stairs, figuring as they waited she could check out the infected, to see if it was truly dead._

_"Zoey, what're you doing!?" Bill shouted, handing his medical pack to Louis. The brunette waved._

_"Just checking! Better safe than sorry right?" Pushing past the bushes and trees she came across the Hunter, lying in its own blood. The small pool had formed around its midsection, the bullet having pierced through the soft stomach muscles. They may be undead but that didn't mean impenetrable skin. The hood had fallen ever so slightly, reveal a soft face coated in dried blood, no eyes. The Hunter held no vision which explained to the college student just why the infected shrieked so much. Though it couldn't see it heard, it's face turning towards her a moment before falling back almost seeming to accept what would soon become of it. It let out a soft growl, hiding its face from her view. Zoey held down her gun, feeling almost guilty for wanting to put the infected to death. It seemed to act so human, still very much looked like it. The Hunter always reminded her of that skater kid one saw on the streets, or the random dark guy who sat across from her in school. She had never thought of showing any mercy until her eyes met with the bloodied form of the Hunter._

_"Zoey!" Bill called._

_"Be there!" She shouted back, her eyes never once leaving the other. What could be done? The Hunter lay dying, it's breath slowing with each minute and it wasn't like she could just waltz back claiming innocence of the infected, that would pass by well with the other three. "I…I'm sorry." She whispered, raising her gun to the infected. The Hunter turned its face to the ground, waiting for that final shot to pierce its body and end its life._

_"Ahack!"_

_"Shit!" Jumping away, she barley dodged the long tongue that shot out form the bushes, smoke puffing out from the trees. Her eyes watched as the smoker emerged, hacking and coughing like it had one too many cigarettes. She raised her gun, more than ready to shoot the infected when out of nowhere it raised its pale green hands. A sign a treaty? What was it with the special infected? She always thought maybe they were special due to their different looks alone but maybe they had a more human side…excluding the Tank. Zoey lowered her gun as the smoker lowered its hands. "What…do you want?" She asked, figuring if it knew the treaty signs it could understand her, it was once human after all. She doubted it spoke though, with the more than thirty foot long tongue stuffed down it's throat how could it? Instead the Smoker let out a series of coughs, its tongue moving over to the injured Hunter. More than an infected should, the tongue wrapped gently around the Hunter's waist, picking it up with relative ease and bringing it over to the outstretched arms of the Smoker. Laying the Hunter into its arms, the tongue retracted into the mouth, a few feet hanging from its lips. Another small series of coughs and the Smoker turned, its hands gripping the body. Zoey stood struck with shock, her mind racking for any possible answer. How...why...what could even begin to explain this? She shook her head as another shout broke the silence._

_"ZOEY! The boat's here, god dammit!" The collage girl rolled her eyes at the other and shot back._

_"I'm coming keep your ficken pants on!" Turning back to the infected she made probably the stupidest but nicest move she'd made since this began. Taking her medical pack off her back, she laid it on the ground. "There." Smiling softly she turned and ran out of the bushes, masking the smile with a grimace as she joined her group at the dock._

_"Shit what took you so long?" Louis asked, rubbing his sore everything. Zoey shook her head, "nothing." Climbing on to the boat she turned to the bushes again, the slight rustle causing her eyes to narrow for a better look. Leaves shook and the tree rustled before all went silent._

_"Hey kid, let's play." Zoey turned her head, taking a seat in the circle created._

_"Play what?" Louis laughed and place the deck of card in the middle, "the only thing we know how to play. Go Fish."_

_It was safe to say they were both boys, at least physically Coughing more then he had thought he could in a matter of seconds the Smoker pushed through the trees, it's tongue draggin behind with the pack slipped through. The survivor understood, she knew, or at least thought she knew and the infected was relieved to have made the lucky break. Staring down, he watched the Hunter's breath, the slow but steady breathing of the pale infected at least let him know he hadn't risked his own ass for nothing. Confusion still clouded his mind however as to why he had risked himself. The Hunter he had seen on many occasions and on many occasions didn't care to give him much of a glance when he pounced a survivor yet it was when he saw him shoved back or shot at that it got his heart beating fast in his still chest. The Hunter had never been shot directly before and his actions were practically suicide. The Smoker hadn't planned to attack the survivors that time and was simply strolling the dark forest. Much to his dismay he ran into the Tank, the fat lug punching him into the rocks. Spouting something about being surprised. Unlike normal infected, they had been gifted speech, though his was very limited he could speak a bit. The Tank spoke in tongue, his fat muscles eating his lower jaw and causing the hideous look he held to the day. The Witch hardly talked, busy wallowing in sorrow and as for the Boomer all he asked for was food. The Smoker took another look at the one that lay in his arms, wondering what he sounded like. The Hunter never talked, at least never to him or to any other infected for that matter. Maybe speah was unattainable just as sight was or maybe he simply didn't want to. Whatever the reason the Smoker wouldn't pry, wanting to answer his own question. He had to know just why he felt worry for the other when he was put in the way of harm. He would deny having yanked the Hunter out of more than one dangerous situation and would call anyone a liar if they claimed they saw him attacking a survivor that threatened the Hunter. This was one answer he would find out for himself and keeping the Hunter alive was crucial to the process of answering such a question. He doubted the Hunter would even understand but he still felt he needed him alive. No matter what he wouldn't allow anymore harm to befall the infected, he swore this to himself on his life. His eye stared straight ahead, moving between and past trees until he was met by the dark road and a soft noise from below. Looking back down he met the dark pools of black that were where the Hunter's eyes should be. A weak hand reached up to poke at his face as if to test reality, when satisfied the Hunter dropped his hand the limb falling to his side. The smoker coughed lightly and brought the med pack to show the Hunter, bringing it in close enough for him to smell. "I…help you…" He coughed out, his throat closing and opening to the smoke and words. The Hunter turned its head towards the Smoker, grunting in response. What was this? This feeling? Why was the Hunter always on his mind and why would he do anything to protect him? Questions are often answered when looked for and that was what the infected had planned, if such a thing existed for him._

Haha…First Chapter done and I sort of want to stop. I wrote this in my school notebook and thought it be all right to post but I just don't know if I should continue. If you read this and liked it let me know? ;D

Apologies for the short chapter, I hope to make them longer.


	2. Close Call

Thank you all for the reviews! :3

Apologies for not having updated in weeks between school and the fact that Bioshock 2 came out I was a tad busy. =_=

I didn't think it was the greatest story but now with the push from you guys I really feel motivated to work on this. I also re-read it and decided to just go ahead and stop calling them it's and just use he, don't really know why I did that anyway.

And I'm thinking bout turning this to first person, seems like it would be much more simple. I'm testing it with this chapter so let me know if it should stay first or third, the help would be lovely~ 3

* * *

It was hard to find one's way in a dense and dark forest, even harder when one held in their arms the life of another. I pushed past bushes and trees trying to locate a good enough shelter for the Hunter, but so far with no such luck. It would be easy if I were the Tank, no one would dare come near me. Of course with my horrible luck I was a coughing, wheezing Infected with not much danger to offer. Even though we were both infected, just as most of the population was, the common only thought of one thing, and that was to kill and eat. The Hunter was bleeding, blood attracted Infected, and despite being one of them, they would attack the Hunter. It's true, I'd seen it happen to a common Infected, and shot by one of the Survivors. The guy lasted less than ten seconds, ravaged by the others. What I needed was a guard, or rather one of the Infected that would scare away the others until I could get the Hunter somewhere secure. As if some magical being from somewhere was listening in to my thoughts, I was granted a way by the sound of crying nearing as I made my way through the brush. The Witch was fairly nice if you didn't startle her, and I always did like to hear her go on about things when bored. No one would come near the Hunter as long as she was around, and just maybe things would stay peaceful long enough for me to sort through these horribly confusing feelings. I brought the med pack to me, laying it gently down on top of the Hunter, the weight not great enough to stir him. I sighed with a bit of relief, not wanting to cause him any more pain then he possibly was in. Pushing through the brush, I came on to the path, and in the middle of it was the Witch, sobbing away. I coughed lightly, catching her attention but not enough to startle her into rage. She turned her face to me, and upon seeing the Hunter stood from her spot.

"What do you want…?" she cried, wiping the tears from her glowing red eyes.

I coughed a bit trying to catch my breath for words, "Little… help." I managed these few words and was glad she understood. The Witch nodded at me and continued to cry as well as begin to walk. I followed her without hesitance. My only concern was the Hunter, and it was itching me as to why. I was always happy when he wasn't around because I wasn't worrying myself over whether he was getting too close to the Survivors, and yet on the other hand I couldn't help but worry where he was when I didn't know.

We reached a broken yet stable old house, the sight a miracle to me as it would provide a bed for the Hunter and maybe me some time to think for answers. I coughed at the Witch and moved inside, where I searched until I found the bedroom, still intact and relatively clean. The Witch could be heard crying outside. I smiled and silently thanked her for staying, because she would keep them away long enough for me to hopefully stop the bleeding. As gently as I could, I laid the Hunter down on to the bed, his breath hitching in the process just enough to have my nerves jump. I'd never taken care of another before, the entire thing was foreign to me, but at least I had a place to start. Taking the med pack, I stared in confusion at what to do to get inside. Telling common decency to fuck off, I tore at it with my claws until the contents of the pack were revealed. I coughed in annoyance at the amount of things, the choices. Where was I to start!? Taking a breath I stared at the pack, remembering back to all the times I watched the Survivors use them. They started with… this? I took hold of a tube filled with something… something used for healing, and figured that would be where I began. Placing the pack next to the Hunter, I climbed on to the bed next to him and moved for his sweater, taking the end of it and lifting it to his chest, tucking it in under itself to keep it still. The injury was gruesome to say the least, even _I_ sat with cringe. The bullet had pierced his stomach and left a nasty hole through him, the shot having gone clean through his body. Lucky for him as well as the rest of us Infected, we didn't bleed nearly as much as humans did, making for dying of blood loss much harder. Considering, though, it had been a couple hours since the attack and I was feeling a bit more worried over his state. I couldn't see if he was okay, I wanted to look into his eyes for that reassuring look back, but there was nothing there to give me that lift. Flicking open the tube, I squeezed out as much as I could in one try and rubbed it along my hands before I began to run my fingers along and around the wound, being as slow and gentle as I could. The pain was still excruciating for the Hunter, my touch jolting him from sleep, his lips parting to let out the pained howl he rarely screamed. I bit my tongue, hating this pain in my chest after hearing the cry, but the fact that I was the one causing him to cry was worse. I continued to rub along the wound, the Hunter all but thanking me, his feet thrashing, claws reaching for me but missing by inches. Once I felt the work was done, I reached for the Hunter's wrists and pinned them to the bed, my eyes scanning his hollow sockets for something, anything.

I coughed, "Stop…" I whispered to him, removing myself from him to reach for the wraps that the Survivors used next.

The Hunter said nothing as I worked on him, save for the occasional whimper or growl. The wrapping was the worst, having to gently move him up to wrap the bandages around his wound but always moving him too far, causing him to yelp and wrench away. After great trial I accomplished wrapping his injury and sustaining many scratches from the angered infected. I stared at him as he lay there, breath finally calming down and body relaxing into the bed. The peace had been established when he fell asleep, his breath slow but regular, not moving or growling, simply sleeping. Lying down beside him, I figured sleeping myself wouldn't be too bad. With the Witch just outside I had no reason to stay up. Closing my eyes I let my hand slip down to slide into the Hunter's, taking the clawed hand and resting there. Before my mind went completely blank with sleep, I could swear his hand returned the grip.

* * *

"God dammit!" Francis growled, tossing the cards on to the deck, the wind successfully carrying them into the water. "I hate Go Fish," he huffed, stalking off to the edge of the boat. I rolled my eyes and placed the other cards in a deck, slipping a rubber band over them.

"We know Francis; don't get your panties in a bunch because you lost." He shot me glare that I ignored, placing the cards in the middle of Bill, Louis and I. The ride to the city was long and cold, and through it all I kept my mind on the two infected. The thought of two infected together was cute, and it's what I was hopping would become of the two. I doubted I'd see them again, but I could imagine... imagine them sleeping together, maybe a kiss here or there.

"Zoey!"

My eyes snapped open from the wonderful thoughts to stare at the office worker, excuse me, ex office worker. "Yeah Louis?"

He dealt me a set of cards. "Ready for another round?"

I smiled and took the cards, sitting up straight and nodding. Reluctantly Francis came back and we began again to play Go Fish with five missing cards.

* * *

My eye cracked open to the total darkness. It wasn't surprising that the sun hadn't shone. It hadn't in lord knows how long. My arms made an attempt to move, but were halted by a body. Staring down, I found the Hunter curled into me, arms slipped around my waist, my own around his back. The position wasn't so much embarrassing as the feelings that bubbled up. My eye grew wide, my cheeks felt hot, and my heart began to beat so fast I thought I would have a heart attack before anything even happened. My body froze as the other's began to move, the light movements making my heart beat all the faster. The Hunter simply turned, arms detaching from me, body switching to lying on his back. I lay still as stone, gathering what I could from what had happened, mind wracking for an answer, a clue, and yet nothing came to mind. I growled and sat up, rubbing my eye, tongue falling from my lips to rest down to the ground. My eye rested on the Hunter a moment before moving to the door. I could still hear the Witch, her cries echoing through the forest, warding off any potential wanderers. Moving over to the Hunter's side, I bent down, arms folding against the bed and chin placing against them. My eye scanned the body, taking in everything I could see. Soft lips parting to reveal pointed, bloody teeth, soft looking skin complimented the perfectly thin face. It was creepy enough to stare, but it was worse to still not know the answer to my all important question. Sighing, I picked myself up and ran a hand through messy brown hair, taking notice of the stirring Infected. I coughed, expecting to get growled at for being there, but I instead got a whimpering. I stared down to find the Hunter not stirring but shaking, his body moving against the bed, breathing becoming ragged and, unnerved, I panicked and moved over to him, climbing on him and holding him down in hopes of preventing the shaking. My knowledge was so small when it came to this, my mind wracked for an answer, it searched for any sort of idea, and yet all it came down to was holding the Hunter. At last his body stopped shaking, as did his breathing. I coughed loudly, my worry turning into a freak out. I scrambled to move off of him, searching for anything to help. As usual I got nothing, and the Hunter's breathing had been nonexistent for an entire minute. My panic was pretty much through the roof, my coughing never-ending. With nothing left to do, with no other option but this one little thought, I acted. My tongue slipped into my mouth and my mouth connected with the Hunter's. It was awkward, yet at the same time, I couldn't help but want more.

They stayed there; I stood there and after a few seconds of soft lips to smoky ones, I felt the other's chest rise against mine. Pulling away, I let my tongue out along with a sigh of pure relief. Whatever I had done had not only been the greatest feeling, but had also brought the Hunter back from what I had feared most. The Hunter let out a low groan, body arching off the bed before relaxing against it. Leaning against the closed door, I slid to the floor. The day had only been three hours in and already I was exhausted and ready for more sleep. My eye slipped closed, my mind calming to the fact that I could hear the Hunter's calming breath.

I had figured something out today. It wasn't exactly what I had wanted, yet it was a start. It was more than I had just the other night. I liked him, I liked the Hunter. The word wasn't the one I was searching for, but it was my beginning.

* * *

Second Chapter Win? o 3o


	3. A Tank Situation

I awoke to the familiar sound of a crying woman, my hand reaching up to rub the rest of the sleep from my eyes. I could still hear the Witch outside, warding off any passers-by with her light sobs and cries. Through all those hours I had slept, and it was a relief to find she stayed, for I wouldn't have woken if the Tank came barreling through - which would have proved a problem for the recovering Hunter and I. Pulling myself from the ground I quietly slipped out, making sure before I left that the Hunter was still breathing and in good condition. Opening the front door, I watched the Witch, her face buried in her clawed hands, imaginary tears slipping past the cracks in between her fingers, and as I watched I wondered why she cried. Reaching out I tapped her shoulder as lightly as I could so I wouldn't startle her to much, her head turning to me, red eyes full of those imaginary tears. The Witch was pretty much two separate infected, the crying one and the one full of so much rage and anger that not even the Tank dare startle. My thoughts on her changed pretty much overnight when realized that she was truly much kinder than any, which for an Infected was unheard of. "What do you want?" she choked out, wiping the tears from her eyes, my body sitting beside hers on the front step.

"Thank… you. Withou-- we would…die." I managed out through coughs and destroyed lungs; she understood though, and gave me a nod.

"It was nothing… I wanted to help. It's about time I did something besides attack the Survivors. I just want to stop sometimes."

I couldn't exactly manage a smile but I did my best, my hand coming to pat her head. I think we all wanted to stop - it didn't feel necessary anymore. I wanted to enjoy myself, as I was sure the Witch did. The Boomer began complaining about how much he hated to vomit constantly, the Tank mumbled on about his aching fingers. The Hunter had never complained, but I was sure he was in agreement. Though the regular Infected felt and knew nothing, us Special Infected were ready to stop with the useless crusade.

"So-on… You can… stop… you want?" I coughed out, not wanting her to feel she needed to strain her tears. The Witch nodded and stood from her spot.

"I think I will… I want to go explore for once. Take care of your friend and watch out for the Tank. I heard him around earlier." Placing her head back into her hands, I watched her saunter off, crying loud and echoing through the forest.

I cringed at the thoughts of that massive lug roaming the woods. He wasn't all too bad when you were on his good side, but most of the time he had no good side to be on. Rubbing my head of the oncoming headache, I headed back inside and to the Hunter, who I saw was awake by the noises and movements he was attempting to make. Resting my hand on his chest, I gently pushed him to lie back down, shaking my head.

"Not… ready."

He let out a growl, but as it seemed, submitted, laying his head back into the old pillow. If it weren't for our fast acting bodies, we would be stuck here for weeks. Luckily, being Infected came with the perk of having faster healing rates than that of humans. The Hunter would be up and walking within a few days, and hopefully I could find my answer before he left. I could already see it in him that he wanted to get up and move, and most likely that would not include me being with him. The Hunter had never been one for words - or company for that matter - and always did most things on his own. I had never really cared much, but now I-- I couldn't help but want to be by his side more than anything. Turning my gaze away from the Hunter, I figured what we needed was food, and that would be rather easy to find in the forest. Unlike most though, we didn't desire human flesh as much as it's made out to be. In fact, personally I didn't like it. I took to anything but human, though I wasn't sure about the Hunter. Turning to the Infected, I coughed out a string of words that hopefully he pieced together as- "What do you like to eat?" He stared at me before shrugging just a bit, which I took as the 'doesn't care' answer. I choked out I wouldn't be long and left the room, the house, and out into the great wilderness which wasn't too great to begin with.

* * *

"Hey guys look! We're here!" I jumped up with a joy I hadn't felt in a long time, moving around the boat to shake and wake each of my older team mates. Francis grumbled about hating to wake, which I countered with a kick to the ass. The others got up with ease, happy to see the city we had so been searching for.

"I can't believe we made it! And Bill don't counteract with some bad-ass reply," Louis commented, throwing his arms up and hollering into the buildings. The oldest of us shook his head and smiled, lighting a cigarette.

"Son, this time I ain't got nothing to say."

I smiled at my team mates and hopped off the boat, on to the docks, ready for whatever came our way because now that we've made it this far there couldn't be a thing in the world that could stop us now.

* * *

It had been the better part of an hour into my journey for food, and as of now I had no luck. I thought finding something like fruit - an animal - anything! - would be simple to find in the forest but so far I had found nothing. It was as if something had taken all the food, and as I stalked down the path I found out something in fact had. The Tank sat against a boulder with a sight most disgusting even for me - animals, plenty in numbers lay dead around him, their blood pooling around as well. His beady eyes shot at me, tongue flopping against his chest at the action. I choked on my smoke. "Whatdoyouwant?" he literally spat out, spit falling to the ground to mix with the blood.

I pointed to one of the animals. "Don't be… greedy. Give… one."

He stood, fists pounding the ground or rather the animals on it. "Whatdidyousay?!" He pounded the ground harder, but I didn't falter from my spot. I wouldn't take anything from this big lug of an Infected. My mission was to get the food mainly for the Hunter, and that overrides any fear of the tank. I repeated my words which seemed only to anger the Tank, his fist smashing the animals into the earth, bones crushing under his rage, a few eyeballs popping out of place. "I'llkillyouIwill!" The first punch was completely off my guard; it came to my stomach, my eyes snapping open with shock as I was thrown into a nearby tree. With weak legs and more than a few broken ribs, I stood, shooting my tongue out to grab hold of the Tank's arm. He was strong but so was I, my tongue pulling against his strength.

"One!" I hacked out, though it seemed as if he was too greedy to part with even one.

"No! Mineminemine!" Winning our tug-of-war, the Tank yanked me towards him, his other fist connecting with my stomach again and sending me to the ground. I rolled to my side, the pain shooting through my body. It was an animal, but I couldn't find any reason why he wouldn't part with it… The Hunter… I had to get to him but The Tank… I closed my eyes, willing him to just leave.

"STOP!"

The Tank stopped whatever it was he had planned and I turned my body to the voice, opening my eyes to see The Witch. She looked mad, and not the normal Witch mad but far worse then I believe I'd seen. "What do you think you're doing!?" she screamed at the Tank. He backed away from me almost instantly. The Tank could get nothing out, the Witch running at him with a fury I hope I would never unleash. It took a good few minutes before the Tank took off, his body littered with cuts and gashes, teeth marks galore. I stood despite the pain to my entire body and reached for an animal, taking it and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Thanks," I coughed. For a moment I saw her smile, and it was the first time I'd seen anything but sorrow on her face. I couldn't help but smile back myself.

"I want you two to make it. If anyone, it should be you both."

I didn't fully understand her but I picked up what I could, watching as she left in her own direction. I myself headed back to the house. Pushing open the broken door, I dropped the carcass on to the floor in front of the bed, cringing at the pain that had vanished and then hit me with a shock. Collapsing on to the bed I laid there, closing my eye and rolling onto my back, ribs shifting under every movement. The Hunter sat up, and through his own pain moved closer to me. I opened my eye and looked up into darkness, his hood obscuring those hollow eyes. He had leaned over me for a reason I do not know and simply stared. We stayed this way for a moment before he pushed away, growling at me in the angriest manner.

"Idiot! Don't… don't do that again."

I gasped lightly at the words that came from his lips. He spoke - he spoke! Words that I heard came from him and only to me. I couldn't tell what made me happier, that he talked to me, or that his words were in worry for me. I formed that half smile and nodded. "Promise."

Scooting closer, the Hunter slipped his hand into mine, holding tight. I looked up at him through the smoke and yanked him gently, his body falling on to mine. It hurt, I was sure, for the both of us, but for me I decided to be selfish. My other hand reached into his hood and to the back of his head, rubbing it lightly before pushing him down so soft lips met mine. Unlike last time, I knew what I was doing and he was awake, though as our lips stayed together I figured he didn't mind. He was the first to pull away, lips quivering at the unusual action but he didn't get angry, didn't fight to get away, instead laying himself next to me and throwing the old blanket over the both of us. It didn't cover us completely but the warmth we gave to one another would prove enough. The Hunter didn't say anymore to me, instead he acted, claws running gently up and down my injured side, proving to be a calming and euphoric feeling. "This feeling…" I murmured to the Hunter, whose lips twitched to my words.

The food had been forgotten, to be saved for tomorrow or another day. I stayed awake to make sure the Hunter fell back into sleep, smiling as he did. My hand reached up to brush his face, stoking it lightly. The feeling I held... was more than like, I know that much. What was it? I cherished him I knew, I wanted to protect him, I wanted to… to… The word escapes me still.

I closed my eye and fell into another dream, the Hunter so close to me, I knew I would find the word. It would just take some time.

* * *

So how was this one? I'm sorry for the incredibly slow update and the lack of Hunter but it will get better, I hope. ^ 3^


End file.
